how one unlikely couple led to another
by ju-oh sama
Summary: after Xellos and Zelgadis announce they're in love with each other, Filia and Amelia get drunk, and figure they like each other better anyway. Inspired by a weirdcouplechallenge set up by a friend. AxF


Kyra: Maaa… this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I was thinking up weird couples that you never find any fics about, with a friend of mine, after we'd read a fic about Kumagoro and Yuki (from gravitation) being in love (and making out, by the end of the fic.)

So with that comes the warning that this fic ends with some implied Lemon. And there is some implicated Yaoi( lemony boyXboy) earlier on, but nothing serious.

And I don't own the slayers , or gravitation. Unfortunately.

That bastard.

How could he? Toy with her feelings, act as if he were interested in here, and then… then… leave her. For another guy. A _guy._ And not just a normal guy, like, um, well compared to _him__Gourry_ could be considered normal. It was all SO unjust. sobb

Amelia ordered another drink.

WHY! Why did Zelgadis, _her_ Zelgadis, go and love someone else! A _mazoku_. Unjust too boot! _Evil_, even.

He must've putten Zelly under a spell! That's it, of course! That bad, bad mazoku. She'd save poor, innocent, naïve Zelgadis from the clutches of evil! Yes! She, Amelia, would get Zelgadis!

And with that, Amelia got up and headed towards the room Xellos and Zelgadis were sharing. Though, because she had never had more then a few glasses of wine on a single evening before. She didn't get very far. Namely three steps up the stair, before she fell back down.

"Ouch! Oww…"

Luckily, someone had been trying to get up the stairs behind her, and they broke her fall. The someone was, by the way, Filia.

"Amelia-san, are you okay?"

"Zelly left me f'r a bad, evil and _Unjust_ mazoku, f'course 'm not 'kay!" sobb

"No way, y'r creepy ch'mera stole _my_ Xelly!"

"Did not! 'll show y', ones I get up these damn stairs, we'll find t'mazoku refreshing t'spell!"

"No! the other way 'round!"

"'ll bet y' not!"

"We'll go see. Then!"

And, with a little trouble, they got up the stairs, and too the bedroom with the objects of their hate, love in it. There were some very, very weird noises coming from the room. Like, moaning and grunting.

"y'know, it doesn't sound like chanting a spell."

"ma'be izz sum mazoku spell. Wh'knows what they talk like…"

ohh, Zell… yes! There! Ah!... noises continue.

Filia and Amelia blush a little.

"'kay, maybe it's not a spell…"

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb them right now."

"There wouldn't be a spell to make someone do stuff like that anyway."

"Yeah, you'd have t'have a pretty dirty mind t'invent a spell like that…"

"wanna go f'nother drink?"

"sure."

"So, 'melia-chan, y' still think Xelly put a spell on Zelly?"

"hmmmmm… Naw. they're just ass'ls. Let'm fuck each'ther."

"yea. Men. Y'now, I always thought Xellos meant his insults the way I ment 'm. As a barrier 'cause he wasn't ready to 'ccept his feelings yet…"

"Yeah, an' I thought Zelgadis was playin' 'hard t'catch' …"

"y'now Ame-chan, maybe I just ought t' give up on guys…"

"Fi-chan! Y'shouldn't give up on love, just 'cause 'f _one_ guy that happ'nd t' be gay!"

"I didn't mean 't like tha'… I meant mayb' I like girls bett'r then boys an'way… And I know girls 're much more loyal an' carin' 'n stuff…" blush

gasp "Fi-chan! I love you too!"

with that, Amelia jumped Filia. And filia didn't mind in the least…

"A…Ame-chan? You… _Honto?_! Oh, I didn't think you'd get t'hint! Oh, ame-chan!"

"Fi-chan…Let's forget 'bout the guys n' have fun t'night?"

"Ame-chan… Oh, yeah, I'd like that…"

At this point, Amelia has crawled into Filia's lap, and is straddling her, and all the men that are also at the bar, drinking away pain and broken hearts, are gaping and drooling. A few in the back are even masturbating.

Filia noticed this, and with an "Eep!" tried to smack them to little icky bits with her mace, but because she couldn't tell which of the two versions of the same person she was seeing was the real one, she ended up beating pretty much everyone and everything in the bar to a bloody pulp. Except of course for Amelia.

"Ame-chan, sh'we go upstairs now, to 'r room?"

"yeah…"

there were still noises coming from the room the two guy's room.

"ugh… they're still not done?"

"some stamina they've got."

giggle "y' think w'got that too?"

"W'll haft' find out, now won't we, hm, Fi-chan…"

"hmm… Ame-chan…"

The End

well, not really, there's a lemon sequence to this, and once I finish my own website it'll be there, but doesn't allow it so for now, you'll just have to mail me and I'll send it to you. Mail me at yylatwanadoo.nl

And also, I haven't gotten a beta reader yet. I read this through at least 5 times, and I can't find anymore errors. So sue me. Or volunteer to be my Beta. Preferably the last. Flames will be ignored, by the way.


End file.
